Say it Ain't So
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: Sarah, Ellie, Chuck and Devon all attended Stanford university, it was 1998 and it seemed to be getting off to the prefect beginning. Sarah had no idea what she was in for with Ellie as a roommate and Chuck as a fast friend. Enjoy the trails and tribulations are them exploring the university lifestyle as they figure out they're place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving in.

Sarah sat anxiously at the edge of her bed while she waited to meet her college roommate for the next year while she attended Stanford University. She twirled her long blonde hair between in fingertips. She had moved in a few days earlier because of the track team tryouts, and today was the day she was going to meet her roommate. With a little tap on the door, a tallish brunette appeared.

"You must be Sarah, I'm Ellie" The girl spoke.

"Nice to meet you Ellie. Do you need any help with your bags." Sarah asked.

"Well I've put my boyfriend and brother to work doing that, that is before they move into their dorms" Ellie smiled.

"It must be nice to have them to help" Sarah grinned. A goofy curly haired boy, entered the room, panting from exhaustion.

"Next time you pick your room, please pick on building with an elevator or on the ground floor" the boy said before laying down on the Ellie's bed, closing his eyes. He peaked through them for a quick second and notice the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, which caused him and jump up. "Ellie, you didn't tell me that your roommate was already here" he said as he glared at her.

"Chuck this is my roommate Sarah, and I didn't tell you because I just walked in the door" Ellie said with a smile. "As you can tell this is my brother" Ellie giggled.

Sarah eventually insisted in helping Chuck and Devon bring Ellie's things up as she seemed to be in better shape than Chuck and was able to move the process along. Sarah hadn't thought much about of her roommates goofy looking brother, but he had managed to make her smile as he struggled to carry the mini fridge up the stairs.

"Here, I can help you" Sarah said as she grabbed a side of the mini fridge.

"Thanks, playing copious amounts of videos games has not helped me in the strength department" Chuck smiled with relief.

After all of Ellie's things had been brought to the room, Sarah insisted that she help Chuck with his things. It was only fair, besides which he looked like he was gonna collapse.

"No you really don't have to help, I swear I'll be okay" Chuck stated.

"I want to, besides which I think your like the only friend I've made so far, other than your sister and she was getting crazy with all the organizing" Sarah smiled.

"Fine, but don't judge my belongings." Chuck agreed

"What do you have a bunch of action figures or something?" Sarah asked

"They are called memorabilia and they are exact replicas" Chuck stated. Which caused Sarah to laugh.

While Sarah was helping Chuck unpack, his roommate walked in. "Hi, I'm Bryce" the tall handsome boy smiled.

"Hi I'm Chuck" Chuck greeted his roommate. As he stood there awkwardly he realized he should have introduced Sarah.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Bryce asked. Sarah blushed and Chuck stood in silence, this guy thought Chuck had a girlfriend, university was going to be a great place.

"I'm not his girlfriend, we just met actually." Sarah smiled "Oh and I'm Sarah."

Later that evening, Ellie and Sarah had decided to meet up with the boys for dinner. The group of them talked and laughed, they were definitely enjoying the university lifestyle. They had been invited to a frat party that night, well actually Sarah and Ellie had but told the boys that they could come too, because it was probably safer for them to have them there. The girls got ready and met Devon, Chuck and Bryce around 9 pm, they had a few drinks at Chuck and Bryce's room before heading off to the party. Sarah hadn't had many friends this past few years with the colourful past her father had lead, she was mostly known as Jailbait. Which pretty much caused high school to suck, but university was most definitely going to be a turning point for her. She had felt so included and enjoyed hanging out with these new friends, she hoped nothing would change how she was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Frat Guys and Good Guys

The group decided to head off to the party after a few drinks. Devon and Ellie walked hand and hand, which left Sarah standing in between Chuck and Bryce, who both seemed to be trying to compete for her attention. She knew that this year was definitely going to be an interesting one, this was a new experience for her. As they approached the door of the party, there stood a bulky built man.

"Hello Ladies, go on in" He smiled. Sarah and Ellie walked through the doors and as the boys were stopped. "Sorry Gents, strict rules on who I can let in" As he stepped in front of the door. Sarah and Ellie turned back and watched as Devon walked up to the man.

"Hey Man, do you know Tommy K?" Devon asked.

"Like president of the frat, Tommy?" The man responded.

"Yeah, I grew up with him. We used to play football together" Devon smiled.

"He is an amazing football player for the school, are you playing this year?" The man asked

"I might, haven't decided yet. Anyways I don't think Tommy would be to impressed that you didn't let in his old friend" Devon said

"Yeah, I don't need to rippin' on me anymore than usual" The man paused. "Okay, don't tell Tommy about this mix up" As he moved from the doorway. Chuck, Bryce and Devon walked into the house and joined the girls.

"Nice work, Captain Awesome" Chuck cheered.

"Thanks, Chucky boy I wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't heard those group of girls talking about Tommy K and his killer football skills" Devon smiled and he took Ellie's hand and pulled her away.

"You call him Captain Awesome?" Sarah asked

"It's because as long as I can remember, everything he has done has been awesome" Chuck smiled. Sarah laughed she thought it was a pretty accurate nickname.

As the night went on, they danced and they had a few more drinks. Every time Sarah finished her drink she felt as if another guy had brought her another drink. She thought about earlier when it was just Chuck and Bryce competing for attention, now it was the whole frat. She was feeling overwhelmed at this point in time, so she decided on her next action. She decided to dance into Chuck, hoping the other guys would get the idea to leave her alone. As she got closer, she saw Chuck's facial expression change, from aimless starring to focusing his attention on her. He began to get awkward, which caused the smile on Sarah's face to grown. She smiled because he obviously had no idea how to dance with a girl, she grabbed his hands and interlocked their fingers. She saw him blush as she moved closer to him.

"Sorry, I'm not the greatest dancer" Chuck said into her ear.

"You're doing great" Sarah grinned as she moved his hands around her waist and wrapped hers around his necks. "Just move your hips." As the song continued Chuck began to feel more comfortable and was able to relax. He couldn't believe it the girl had chosen him, out of all the guys at the party. University was definitely going to be a huge change from High School for him.

"Hey Sarah, I see you found a dance partner" Ellie giggled as Devon and her joined them dancing. Ellie smiled, it was nice to see her brother so happy, she hoped for at least a great friendship between her roommate and her brother.

As the night began to end, the group decided to head back to their dorms. Devon and Ellie walked hand and hand as one would think. Chuck and Sarah followed, he clung tightly to her hand, he couldn't believe she hadn't pulled away. Bryce had disappeared shortly after Sarah had begun dancing with Chuck.

"That was an awesome party!" Chuck yelled

"Well now we know Chuckie is a loud drunk" Devon laughed. As they approached the girls dorm room, Chuck let out a loud yawn. Since Ellie and Sarah shared a pod room, they each had their own room, and then a common kitchen and bathroom. They walked into the room, Devon and Ellie disappeared into Ellie's room, and the door was quickly shut.

"Well, I'm starving" Chuck sighed.

"I could make us some food if you wanted?" Sarah asked

"Well I mean I wouldn't hate that" Chuck smiled. Sarah pulled out a pot and began to boil some water. Chuck walked over to Sarah's room and flopped down on the bed, and fell asleep. Sarah didn't notice as she was focused on making some kraft dinner for them. As she finished she poured the food into a bowl and brought it to her room only to find Chuck asleep.

"Of course, you fell asleep" Sarah giggled, she tried to wake him up, but the boy slept like a rock and there was no way she was waking him up. She went to change into her pyjamas, she slipped into a large t-shirt that said Stanford Track and a pair of shorts. She carefully laid down beside Chuck and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Day of Class**

Sarah awoke early the next morning; she rolled over and looked at Chuck. He laid in her bed asleep. Well this definitely not how she expected her night to end, and her morning to begin. She got up and went to the shower, quietly hoping not to wake up Chuck.

After her shower she got dressed and closed her door quietly when she went to the kitchen get breakfast. To her surprise Ellie and Devon were already eating breakfast and chatting about the events of last night. Sarah hoped that they would be at class before Chuck woke up, so that she could keep their little sleepover between them. He fell asleep and she felt bad since it was so late to wake him up. She could not decide if she liked him or not, all she knew at the moment was that

After a few minutes Chuck awoke and went into the kitchen, he was really confused. The last thing he could remember was Sarah saying she'd make them food.

"Chuck, you slept here?" Ellie asked with a hint of surprise.

"Apparently" Chuck said as he sat down at the table, they all turned towards Sarah looking for an explanation.

"Well, when we all got back last night, I offered to make some food and then the next thing I knew Chuck was asleep in my room. I didn't want to wake him so I just went to bed and now here we are." Sarah smiled

"How romantic!" Ellie joked.

"Elle, we should head off to class" Devon said standing up and grabbing his bag.

"You two kids have fun" Chuck smiled as they left. Sarah looked over at Chuck and let out a large sigh of relief. "What's up?" Chuck asked.

"It's nothing, just back home if a similar situation had occurred I would have been labelled some pretty offensive things" Sarah spoke.

"Sarah, this is University no one cares about those petty high school things, your rep is safe" Chuck said as he put his hand on top of hers, they both looked at it each other in silence for a few moments, before Sarah realized the feelings she was having.

"I should get ready for class" Sarah said standing up abruptly. She had only known Chuck for a day, and there was still so much they did not know about each other. It was too early to be feeling this.

Chuck nodded and headed for the door "See you around?" Chuck asked before leaving.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will" Sarah smiled

"Thank you" Chuck muttered before he left.

Sarah sat in her very first University class, trying to listen to the professor speak about history. She lightly tapped her pencil on the table, until a familiar face sat down beside her.

"Hey Sarah, How's it going?" Bryce smiled

"It's all good, how about you?" Sarah turned her gaze to him.

"Not too bad, that party last night was pretty awesome"

"Yeah, it was nice"

"Chucky boy didn't come home last night, must have been a good night?" Bryce asked

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked

"I was just saying, that he didn't-" Bryce began to say

"If you're trying to imply what I think you are, you shouldn't" Sarah stated

"Hey Blondie, this isn't some sorority house, please don't talk in my class" The professor yelled. Sarah immediately blushed and sunk down into her chair, while sending Bryce the death stare.

After class, Sarah headed back to her room. She found a note on her door from Ellie.

" _Hey Sarah, meet us at the dining hall! When you get back! Ellie"_

Sarah smiled University was turning into a great place, but she couldn't help but worry about what Bryce had approached her about. It caused her to worry because she was worried about what others thought, after the shittiest four years in high school. Especially with the reputation her father had given her and his con man ways, this was her fresh start. She knew she shouldn't let this stuff bother her but this experience was important to her.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days, and that this was super short. Let me know if there is anything you guys want to happen and I'll try to work it in!**


End file.
